


Reward or Punishment?

by FicFriction



Series: Pete Is My Pet [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicFriction/pseuds/FicFriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are over for lunch and Pete questions his Master. When given the chance to make it up, will he fail, or fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward or Punishment?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayne (girlinthemoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rayne+%28girlinthemoon%29).



> This is a second part that was never supposed to happen, but one of my good friends/readers from www.ficwad.com, Rayne (aka. girlinthemoon) won a contest and requested a sequel to this one since she loved the first one so much.

Patrick and Joe were both trying to ignore it, but the black and silver stood out against Pete’s tan skin, and the ring shone brightly in the room, causing their eyes to keep drifting to it. It was even harder for Joe who was talking to Pete directly, but anytime Pete’s eyes left his face, Joe eyed the thick leather collar, trying to figure out why Pete was wearing it.

“Pete, why don’t you go get us all dome drinks?” Andy questioned, looking over at his pet from his conversation with Patrick.

Pete looked at Andy, frowning slightly. “But I’m talking to Joe.”

Although his smile stayed on his face, Andy’s eye twitched slightly. “I can see that Peter, I’m not blind...” Andy smiled a little more. “But it would be nice if we had drinks... I’m sure Joe wouldn’t mind it if you,” he sent Pete a little warning glare that Joe and Patrick didn’t notice since they were eyeng the collar again, “scoot along to the kitchen right now and get us drinks...” He smiled sweetly at Pete. “Would you Joe?” He smiled at Joe.

Joe looked up quickly from the collar and shook his head. “Not at all," he answered, not wanting either of the males to notice he had been staring at the collar, "I am a little thirsty.”

Pete gave a slightly defeated look as he got up and went into the kitchen. He wasn’t gone long before the sound of glasses breaking split the quiet in the living room and made Andy’s face go stark calm for a second before he stood. “Excuse me guys, sounds like Pete needs some help,” he smiled at Patrick and Joe before disappearing into the kitchen.

Patrick and Joe exchanged glanced before they strained to hear what was being said in the kitchen.

\- - - - -

Andy growled at Pete, who looked up at Andy with scared eyes as Andy grabbed hold of the slave collar around Pete’s neck and tugged hard. “WHAT are you doing, Peter?” He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“I... It was an accident, Maste-”

“WHAT was that out there?” Andy snapped. “You questioned me! You think that’s gonna be okay just because our friends are here??”

Over at the kitchen entrance, Joe cracked the door open a little bit so he and Patrick could see inside, their eyes widening slightly when they saw Andy undoing Pete’s jeans and pulling them down. Joe bit his lip and Patrick covered his mouth as they watched Andy pull a plug from his pocket and harshly bend Pete over the counter. Both fought back a gasp as they watched Andy shove the plug deep in Pete’s ass.

“Now, behave.” Andy turned away from Pete, who stayed bent over the counter as Andy cleaned up the glass on the floor, washing his hands after. Andy glared at his pet when he turned to him and saw him standing now, his bottom against the counter, but his pants still at his knees. “And pull up your pants, you little whore...”

Pete swallowed hard as he did as his master told him. “Ye,s Master, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll behave better.”

“Good,” Andy said as he reached behind Pete and pressed against the hidden toy, causing Pete to squirm against his hand. “If you behave the rest of the night, with no slip-ups, you’ll get a reward...” He reached down and squeezed Pete’s crotch which was already stirring. “But until then, you better keep this,” he patted his crotch, “down.”

Pete whimpered and went to grab more glasses to make drinks for everyone. “Yes Master.”

Andy turned and headed towards the door, not even noticing Joe and Patrick rush double-time back to the living room. Andy came out of the kitchen and gave a confused look to Patrick, who was now sitting on the couch, rather than in the recliner as he had been, and Joe, who was sitting in the recliner instead of on the couch as he had been. _They had been in those spots, hadn’t they?_ He shook his head and passed it off as his irritation at his pet for speaking out in front of the guys.

“Is everything okay in there?” Joe asked, managing to keep his voice from shaking.

“Oh yeah, Pete just dropped the glasses he had, but I helped him clean it up,” Andy smiled.

“Oh, okay.”

In the kitchen Pete shifted slightly, biting back a moan as his ass clenched around the plug his Master had put in. He grabbed the drinks and made his way into the living room, passing out the drinks, handing Andy his drink first so not to upset his Master anymore. He gave him a small smile when Andy’s fingers brushed against his own. He sat back down, clearing his throat to keep from moaning when the pressure of sitting down forced the plug in deeper, and went back to his conversation with Joe.

\- - - - -

While Andy was saying goodbye to Patrick and Joe, Pete had slipped into the kitchen to clean the dishes, having already said his goodbye. He tried not to move too much since he wanted to obey his Master and make sure he didn’t let himself get an erection, which was extremely hard since there was something semi-thick constantly in him that he couldn’t stop himself from clenching around. He had done a good job though, and he was almost positive he hadn’t had anymore slip ups; but then again, him and Andy had different points of view sometimes.

Pete closed his eyes and smiled when a thin, but strong, pair of arms snaked their way around his waist, one sliding a hand to his stomach, the other wrapping firmly around him as Andy pressed close against him. He smiled a little more when the hand on his stomach rubbed softly.

“Peter,” Andy whispered against the back of Pete’s neck, below the collar, his hand still rubbing soft circles, “I am going to ask you three things, and I want you to answer honestly. Is this understood?”

“Yes Master,” Pete answered as he lightly pressed his back against Andy’s chest, enjoying the soft ministrations on his abdomen.

“Good pet. Question one, why did you question me in front of our friends?”

Pete frowned and looked down at his hands that were resting on the edge of the sink. “Master, I apologize for questioning you, but in all honesty, I wasn’t thinking... Our friends don’t know about our special relationship and I didn’t know if we would be discreet about it or not in front of them.”

“This is not question two, but would you want them to know, or are you ashamed that you have surrendered yourself to me?”

“I’m not ashamed of what we have Master, I just didn’t know if you wanted for them to find out. I don’t care if they do or don’t find out, as long as I can keep you as my Master.”

“Question two. Is your neck alright?”

“Yes Master.” Pete smiled when Andy kissed the back of his neck, below the collar, again, enjoying the way his face scruff lightly tickled his flesh.

“Question three. Do you think you did a good job tonight, after I spoke with you in here?”

Pete bit his lip as he ran his mind over the rest of the visit, trying to determine if there was some point that he had slipped up in some way. He didn’t want to risk lying to his Master, but he couldn’t think of any time after the incident in the kitchen that he had messed up. “Yes Master,” he whispered, hoping to whatever was above that he was right.

Andy kept his arm around Pete, but moved his hand that had been rubbing his Pet’s stomach to the back of his neck, undoing the buckle of the collar. He removed the collar and kissed across the back of Pete’s neck, where the leather of the collar had been resting since that morning. He smiled when he felt Pete shiver against him. “I take it my Pet is enjoying this?”

“Yes Master, I am... I enjoy all attention that I get from you. I don’t deserve it for my disobedience earlier, but I am glad that you think I should have it.”

Andy kissed the back of Pete’s neck again and moved away. “Come up to the bedroom when you have those dishes put away,” Andy spoke as Pete looked over his shoulder at him. “I’ll tell you if you did good or not when you come in.”

“Yes Master,” Pete whispered as Andy left the kitchen and went upstairs. When he finished doing the dishes, Pete dried his hands and headed upstairs, biting back a moan as his movements made the plug shift, which cause him to clench around it. He mentally cursed when his pants got a little tighter. He paused halfway up the stairs and shifted his pants to ease the pressure so he could will his cock to go back down.

When he came into the room, he clenched around the plug again when his eyes came across the sight of Andy, laying naked on their bed, his eyes closed and his arms tucked behind his head. Pete’s eyes traveled down Andy’s naked body, admiring the way his colored tattoos stood out against his flesh and how his skin itself stood out against the blue sheets they had on the bed. When Andy opened his eyes and looked at Pete, the lust visible in the blue depths made Pete’s cock stir and his ass clench once more. A small smirk came to his Master’s face, making Pete wonder if Andy knew what he was doing to him by looking at him that way.

“Undress, Peter, and come here,” Andy softly ordered, not moving from his position. “But do not lay down just yet.”

Pete nodded and slid his shirt up and over his head, discarding it on the floor as he undid his pants, kicking them to his shirt. He hooked his thumbs in the waist band of the boxer-briefs he wore and was about to pull them down when Andy cleared his throat, making him look up at him. “Yes Master?”

“Come here Peter, but do not remove those.”

Pete nodded and headed over to the bed, where Andy had now sat up on the edge, and was looking down at the budding erection being hugged by his boxer-briefs. Pete frowned when he saw where Andy’s eyes were. He bit his lip, knowing better to speak without being spoken to first.

“Peter, how long have you been aroused?”

Pete found himself looking into Andy’s eyes when they rose to meet his own. “When I was coming up the stairs, it started, but when I came in here and saw you, it became worse Master,” he answered.

“And this is the only time you showed your arousal tonight?” When Pete nodded, Andy stood from the bed and motioned for him to sit. When Pete was sitting on the bed, Andy got on his knees between Pete’s knees, grinning at the look of confusion written on his face.

Pete gasped when Andy’s tongue danced across his slight erection through the boxer-briefs that still confined him. Andy and Pete locked eyes as one hand of Andy’s rubbed his leg softly, the other gently removing Pete’s cock from his boxer-briefs, his tongue sliding over the warm flesh.

“You can moan my Pet, but do not buck your hips, understood?” When Pete nodded, Andy wrapped his hand around Pete’s base, taking the head of the erect cock into his mouth, gliding his tongue over the flesh.

Pete watched through half-lidded eyes as his Master gave him his reward, his cock softly pulsing in his Master's hand as Andy’s mouth pleased and teased. He gasped softly when Andy gently nipped behind his head and gave a soft tug, his hand squeezing at the same time. “Master,” he moaned, leaning his head back as Andy took more of Pete’s cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the flesh as he took more in.

Andy removed his hand from Pete’s base as he took his whole length into his mouth, swallowing around the head that rested at the back of his mouth, touching his throat. The gasp and moan that erupted from Pete made Andy’s cock throb as he slowly pulled back and then slid his mouth back down, his tongue dancing along veins as he did so.

Pete couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight of his cock disappearing in and out of his Master’s skilled mouth. He didn’t like any cock, honestly, funny given their relationship, but he couldn’t look away from the sight in his lap. He gasped when Andy bit down on his base and swallowed around his cock. A soft moan escaped through his lips as Andy pulled back, hooking his teeth behind Pete’s head again, his body tensing in surprise when Andy’s tongue pressed against his slit, pressing as if it were trying to go inside.

Andy looked up to his pet’s face and his cock throbbed as he saw the flush of Pete’s cheeks, the way his eyes had gone half-lidded once more, and his mouth was open in a perfect circle. He dipped his tongue into Pete’s slit again, groaning softly when his tasted the pearl of pre that had formed there. He loved the taste of his pet’s fluids, and he was glad he had decided to suck him off as a reward for being so good. As he continued to work his tongue on Pete’s cock, he gave his pet's hips a gentle squeeze.

When Pete whimpered, Andy recognized the whimper. It was the one that meant his pet was close, but was also clueless as to if he were allowed to cum or not. Andy locked eyes with Pete when Pete looked down at him, his eyes questioning as he whimpered again. “P-Please Master,” Pete moaned softly when Andy swirled his tongue over his head. “M-May I have my release?”

Andy gave a slight nod and slid his mouth down, impaling his face on Pete’s cock. He listened to Pete moan as he slowly fucked his face with his pet’s cock, fighting back a grin of satisfaction when he felt Pete’s hips tense beneath his hands because it meant that his pet was being good, and not thrusting into his face as he had been ordered not to. He sucked harder, groaning on Pete’s cock, which made Pete moan loud as the vibrations from Andy’s groan rolled over his cock. As Pete cried out once more, his hands fisting the covers on the bed, and Andy sucked hard, milking him for every last drop of the cum shooting down his throat.

Pete collapsed backwards on the bed, panting softly as he stared up at the ceiling. He smiled slightly when Andy crawled up between his legs, kissing up his abdomen and chest. “Thank you Master,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome Pet,” Andy spoke as he placed kisses on Pete’s neck before he kissed him softly.

Pete moaned softly as Andy’s tongue slowly invaded his mouth, along with the flavor of his own fluids on Andy’s tongue. As Andy pressed his hips close to Pete’s, Pete felt the tip of his Master’s arousal press against him. He looked up at Andy when he slid his hands down Pete’s legs before he pulled them up around his waist.

Both cried out as Andy slowly thrust inside of Pete, filling and stretching his lover with his cock. Andy moaned and slowly withdrew from Pete’s body before pushing back in. He groaned when Pete used his legs around Andy’s waist to pull him in deeper, moaning his Master’s name. Andy looked down at Pete, who looked up at him, before he began to move his hips faster, and harder, building up his pace bit by bit until both were panting softly into each other’s shoulders, moaning incoherent words.

Pete could barely take the pleasure, having just got off, but he would never argue having his Master inside him. His mind swam from the pleasure coursing through his body, the same pleasure that was making his cock begin to go hard once more. He cried out as Andy bit into his shoulder, his thrusts becoming frenzied as he neared the orgasm he had held off for so long.

“Yes Master,” he moaned by Andy’s ear, burying his face in the mane of red hair. “Use me, use my body for your pleasure.” He gasped when Andy groaned and began fucking him harder. “Oh God, yes,” he growled out, thrusting up against his Master’s thrusts. “My body is all yours to use as you wish. Please Master, fill me.”

Andy growled and roughly grabbed Pete’s hips, pounding into his pet, who moaned louder as he used him as he had begged. He bit down into Pete’s shoulder again as he fucked him as fast and hard as he could, until his body tensed, his hips buried against Pete’s hips as he released into his pet. He released Pete’s shoulder and buried his face there groaning as he trembled against Pete’s body.

Pete moaned softly, his body trembling as his own orgasm washed over his body, and wrapped his arms tightly around his Master. He kissed his shoulder and neck, rubbing the small of Andy’s back as they lay together, enjoying the sex hum that coursed through their bodies and numbed their minds. He slowly lowered his legs from Andy’s waist and whimpered when Andy slowly pulled out of him. He frowned when Andy moved off of him, but smiled when he pulled him close, his head resting on Andy’s shoulder.

Andy sighed softly and slowly stroked Pete’s hair, his eyes slipping closed. “Peter...?”

“Yes Master?”

“I love you.”

Pete smiled and snuggled closer to Andy, kissing his chest. “I love you too Master.”


End file.
